Nigel Marven
Summary Nigel Marven is a wildlife expert who journeys through time, encountering many prehistoric creatures. He is the main protagonist in the miniseries Chased by Dinosaurs, along with Sea Monsters and Prehistoric Park. In the latter he goes back in time to collect prehistoric creatures for a wildlife sanctuary. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, at least 9-B with preperations Name: Nigel Marven Origin: Prehistoric Park, Chased by Dinosaurs, and Sea Monsters Gender: Male Age: 46 Classification: Dinosaur rescuer, time traveler, wildlife expert Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Travel (Time Portal, possibly Normally as shown in Sea Monsters and Chased by Dinosaurs), Teleportation (Through space and time) and Portal Creation with the Time Portal, Skilled with multiple wildlife weapons (Net Gun, Water Pistol, Tranquilizer Gun, Stun Prod), Vehicular Mastery, Stealth Mastery (Can sneak around prehistoric creatures with Enhanced Senses. Ex: T.rex, Smilidon), Can release a blast of Putrescine with the Smell suit (Only useful underwater), Preparation, Skilled Tracker, Survivalist, and Swimmer, possibly Acausality (Type 1) (Messing around in prehistoric times doesn’t effect present day), Genius Intelligence, and Regeneration (Low; Heals small wounds and gashes faster than normal humans) Attack Potency: Street level (Was able to overpower an Ornithomimus, held down an Arthropleura, Overpowered a Northosaur and later a Tanystropheus. Harmed a Mei long), at least Wall level with preparations (Vehicles are this strong, can harm creatures this strong with weapons) Speed: Superhuman normally (Could outrun small raptors and a Tyrannosaurus for a limited time, this was when the Tyrannosaurus was still thought to move at superhuman speeds; out ran a charging Arsinoitherium, a Cave Bear, a Elasmotherium, etc.), Superhuman with preparations (Multiple jeeps, cars, boats, planes, etc. that are this fast) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can easily pick up and fling sea scorpions, lifted an Arthropleura and a Pulmnoscorius) Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Wall level (Survived being attacked by sea scorpions, prehistoric insects, shook off a bite from this large amphibious creature, and being accidentally hit by a Triceratops and a Megalodon; both of which he easily shook off), higher with Shark suit. At least Wall level with preparations (Created a cage that could survive attacks from a Megalodon and Dunkleosteus, has a tractor made to take hits from a Triceratops; most vehicles are at least this durable) Stamina: Athlete level Range: Standard melee range, varies with equipment Standard Equipment: Time Portal, Net Gun, Water Pistol, Tranquilizer Gun, Stun Prod, Gas Mask, multiple types of vehicles Intelligence: At least Above Average, likely Gifted in paleontology, wildlife, vehicles, and some science in animal biology/behavior. Possibly Extraordinary Genius (Presumably created the Time Portal) Weaknesses: Nigel has no fighting experience or any real will to go into outright combat. Note: This profile is for the fictional version of real wildlife specialist, Nigel Marven Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Time Portal:' This device only appears in Prehistoric Park, and allows Nigel to teleport through time and space to any given time in the past. It is unknown if the portal can open portals to the future. *'Time Travel:' This ability is somewhat shown in Chased by Dinosaurs and Sea Monsters, and is never clearly explained. Is able to move through time and space using this ability. *'Paradox Immunity:' Though Nigel travels through time and interacts with ancient environments, it never effects the present day in any way. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Adventurers Category:TV Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Hunters Category:Technology Users Category:Prehistoric Park Category:Acausal Characters Category:Preparation Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Stone Walls Category:Fragrance Users